Magnet: Always on your side my love
by Sakura9801
Summary: ¿Qué es el deseo? Según el diccionario: sentimiento intenso que tiene una persona por conseguir una cosa, también se dice que es saciar un gusto. Pero hay veces en que la palabra "deseo" no sólo se refiere a cosas materiales Es aquel donde se desea a alguien, donde va más allá de una simple amistad, algo carnal, solo anhelas poseerlo… YAOI Photonshipping KaitoxYuma. Songfic.


**¡Privet, mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, ya que yo. ¡Me siento tan feliz de poder subir este one-shot!**

 **Dedicado a una de mis parejas súper favoritas, Photonshipping (KaitoxYuma). Inspirado en la canción Magnet, la letra es un poco diferente a la que cantan Miku y Luka, agarre la letra que cantan 96Neko y VIP Tenchou, si quieren escucharla aquí les dejaré el enlace:**

watch?v=1HcSJgwSSG0

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Esto es un one-shot YAOI (Relaciones explícitas Chicoxchico) Si no te gusta ¡NO lo leas! No quiero quejas después, pero en cambio si éste género te agrada, ¡Adelante!**

 **ACLARACIONES:** **-Diálogos-,** _ **/Recuerdos/,**_ _ **«Pensamientos», "**_ **resaltar frases o ironías", si ven (1) o más, serán aclarados al final, las letritas en** **negritas centradas** **son la letra de la canción, cada (** **.** **..)** **es un cambio de pensamiento de personaje, primero Kaito y luego Yuma, y así sucesivamente. A partir de la primera estrofa de la canción empieza el POV del personaje.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 _ **KaitoxYuma**_

 **Magnet: Always on your side my love.**

 **Capítulo único.**

¿Qué es el deseo? Según el diccionario: sentimiento intenso que tiene una persona por conseguir una cosa, también se dice que es el anhelo de saciar un gusto. Pero hay veces en que la palabra "deseo" no solo se refiere a cosas materiales, no hablamos sobre un niño pequeño que quiere una barra de chocolate gigante ó el de un adulto por conseguir un Ferrari.

Es aquel donde se desea a alguien, donde va más allá de una simple amistad, algo carnal, solo anhelas poseerlo…

 _ **Un débil fuego arde en el borde del corazón**_

 _ **Antes de que lo supiera, la ardiente pasión se propagó**_

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿hago lo correcto? ¿por qué? De entre todas las personas que conocí y pude conocer… llegaste tú. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta es la que pienso constantemente desde que entraste a mi vida. ¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien como yo? ¿por qué eres así conmigo? A pesar de todo lo que hago y digo… siempre estas ahí para mí…

El calor aumenta, tu boca responde a la mía torpemente, tu cuerpo tiembla, no te culpo, es la primera vez que alguien esta así contigo…

Desde que te conocí, me diste la impresión de ser alguien latoso, inquieto, enérgico, pero sobre todo inocente… ¿Cómo puedes provocarme esto? Yo no actúo de esta manera… yo no soy así y lo sabes.

Tus manos aprietan la ropa de mis costados. Me separo lentamente, observo a detalle tus reacciones, tu respiración agitada, en tus mejillas hay un fuerte color carmín, tus ojos rojos brillan aún más debido a las lágrimas retenidas. Mi corazón late con fuerza al verte así… tan confuso, sumiso… vulnerable…

Intentas mirarme a los ojos pero estas demasiado nervioso y avergonzado como para hacerlo, río mentalmente al ver tus acciones, sin dudar, llevo mi mano derecha a tu mejilla y doy una sutil caricia, al parecer eso te toma por sorpresa, alzas la vista para verme, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Con mi dedo pulgar recorro son suavidad tu labio inferior, bajo mi mirada a tus labios, de nuevo mi corazón late fuertemente. ¿Está bien desearte de esta manera?

Me acerco a ti hasta volver a tocar tus labios, nuevamente siento te tensas, correspondes al beso con inseguridad, con mi mano aprieto con algo de fuerza tu mentón, así te obligo a abrir tu boca y así meter mi lengua en ella, tu lengua choca con la mía con movimientos torpes.

 _ **Y mi mariposa volaba alrededor aleatoriamente**_

 _ **Encendí las escalas en tus manos**_

…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué…? Me siento extraño…

Tus labios sobre los míos, son suaves y cálidos… nunca imaginé que se sentirían así…

Kaito, cuando nos conocimos he de admitir que no fue de la mejor manera, intentando cazar mi alma y de Astral, al principio no sabía tus motivos, pero… cuando por fin las supe, no te juzgué, en realidad, nunca lo hice. Siempre he pensado que eres un duelista fuerte, sacrificaste tu salud por el bien de tu hermano, nunca pensaste en las consecuencias, tu único pensamiento era salvarlo. Por eso te volviste un cazador de números.

 _ **Nuestros dedos entrelazados como nuestros labios con la lengua**_

 _ **La llama sube aún más si las cosas no están permitidas**_

El corazón me late con demasiada fuerza, siento como si en algún momento fuera a salir disparado. Mi cuerpo se siente demasiado caliente… Tu lengua recorre cada rincón de mi boca. Continúo apretando fuertemente la ropa de tus costados, mis manos se niegan a cambiar de posición. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿por qué permito esto? No está bien hacer esto…

 _ **Quiero abrazarte porque quiero asegurarte**_

 _ **y dejar de pensar que esto es un error**_

…

Siento el palpitar de ambos, aumenta la temperatura y sin dudar pego aún más nuestros cuerpos, mi entrepierna roza con la tuya descaradamente, rompes el beso para jadear.

— ¡Ah! —aprietas más fuerte mi ropa, tus ojos fuertemente cerrados, el color carmín en tus mejillas aumenta hasta el punto de cubrir tus orejas.

Mis labios se curvean en una leve sonrisa, tus reacciones me fascinan, cada expresión en tu rostro me hace pensar en el ser tan puro que eres. ¿Cómo dejas que la profane? ¿por qué simplemente no me golpeas?

Me acerco más a ti, beso tu cuello, percibo un aroma dulce, disfruto el aroma que desprendes, me pregunto ¿Qué es? ¿Vainilla? O tal vez ¿Canela?

Con mi nariz acaricio suavemente todo tu cuello, tiemblas ligeramente. Esta fragancia me vuelve loco, tan dulce, exótica, sensual…

— ¡Ngh! —sueltas una pequeña queja, muerdo con cuidado tu piel, mi boca recorre tu cuello, cada sonido que haces, cada movimiento, me incitas más a continuar— ¡Ahn! —mis dientes se clavan en esa piel morena, arqueas tu espala, muerdo con mas fuerza, succionando y chupando.

Me alejo, inhalo esa dulce fragancia, relamo mis labios al ver que dejé una marca en esa piel virgen, tus ojos voltean a verme, tiemblan al chocar con los míos, me deslizo hasta quedar cerca de tu rostro, ambas respiraciones se mezclan debido a la cercanía, con timidez te acercas un poco, comprendo lo que quieres hacer, sin dudar corto la distancia para besarte.

 _ **Quiero volver a pintarte con un beso**_

 _ **Quiero ahogarme en un momento de fascinación hasta intoxicarme.**_

Poco a poco aflojas el agarre de tus manos, comienzas a calmarte, tu lengua delinea mis labios pidiendo permiso, que atrevido, abro mi boca para dejarte explorar, movimientos lentos y algo torpes, sonrío mentalmente porque eres tú.

Siento un agradable calor en mi mejilla, la acaricias sutilmente, me agito un poco. ¿Cómo es que con una simple caricia me hagas sentir tanto? Con un solo roce me vuelves loco

Río mentalmente, tú siendo alguien tan raro puedes transmitir tu energía a las demás personas, siempre levantándote una y otra vez, no importa cuantas veces te lastimen o te derroten, tu fuerza, coraje y valentía son tan grandes que nunca te das por vencido.

" _Una vez que hemos tenido un duelo ya eres mí amigo"_ esa frase me la dijiste ese día, siempre me molestó. Aun cuando te grité aquella vez que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos, no te importó, todo el tiempo te has preocupado por mí aun cuando he intentado lastimarte en un principio…

 _/ — ¡No me importa si me consideras enemigo ó un aliado!_

— _¡Le prometí a Haruto que te llevaría con él! /_

Has cuidado a mi pequeño hermano, a pesar de no conocerlo bien, no tener mucha interacción en el pasado, no te importó, en ese entonces te enfocaste en que estuviéramos juntos.

"Idiota" Es lo que pensé en nuestro duelo contra IV y III.

 _/ —No necesito que te entrometas._

— _¡¿Acaso sabes el dolor que hemos pasado mi hermano y yo?! /_

Fue lo que te dije y aun así continuaste protegiéndome hasta el final del encuentro…

¿Por qué?

 _/ — ¡Levántate Kaito! ¡¿Quién protegerá a tu hermano?!/_

 _¿Por qué precisamente yo…?_

Cortas el beso por falta de aire, no despego mis ojos de ti, la luz de la luna ilumina más el cuarto, gracias a ella puedo ver su intenso brillo.

—Mgh…—apenas das quejido audible, muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja, tu cuerpo titirita al sentir mi respiración tan cerca. Nuevamente mis labios se mueven en tu cuello, deslizo mis manos y rozo tu vientre.

 _ **Estoy obligado a necesitar más si demuestras amor y obsesión**_

 _ **Lo "gracioso" es que es un amor irresistible**_

 _ **Está bien si te vas a ir.**_

Subo tu playera lentamente, toco tu piel con la yema de mis dedos, tan suave, cálida, necesito tocar más… mis labios se niegan a dejar tu cuello, al mismo tiempo mis manos suben hasta tu pecho, posas tus manos sobre mis hombros apretando la ropa pero no intentas apartarme.

Sigo dejando marcas por donde mis labios pasan, cuello, hombros, clavículas, sonrío cada vez que dejo una.

—Yuma…

…

Woah… dijo mi nombre. ¿Qué hago? Su voz se escucha tan…seductora…

Kaito, tus manos se sienten cálidas y gentiles…no entiendo ¿por qué alguien como tú está con alguien como yo? Sé que no soy la persona más madura, que a veces soy infantil, soy torpe…nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes.

A diferencia de mí, tú eres serio, inteligente, maduro, debes estar con alguien de tu edad, que sepa tratarte… Dorowa se preocupa mucho por ti, me intento convencer de que ella es la persona ideal para ti… ella es inteligente, bonita, fuerte y audaz, es la perfecta candidata para ti, ella te ama, harían una linda pareja, pero…miento si digo que no me importa, si la eliges…mi corazón dolería, no podría verte con ella…

Sé que eres conciente de sus sentimientos por ti, y aun así te encuentras a mi lado, en mi habitación. ¿No es un juego para ti? ¿no te burlas? Siento duda en mi ser, miedo e inseguridad, no es correcto lo que hacemos, la diferencia de edad no estaría bien vista por mi hermana, "moralmente" sería malo…

Pero a pesar de mis pensamientos…mi corazón anhela estar contigo…ser el motivo de tu felicidad, alejar tus temores e inseguridades, protegerte… hacerte saber que no estas solo, si me necesitas, aquí me tendrás a tu lado...

Eres importante para mí, en verdad yo…

 _ **Si pasea por la mente se disolverá fácilmente**_

 _ **No puedo sentir la misma ternura de ese tiempo en otro lugar, ese sueño no vuelve a repetirse**_

…

Por fin me vez a los ojos, tratas de calmar tu respiración, contemplo aquellas iris rojas que siempre delatan tus emociones, cuando te sientes triste o feliz, ese brillo especial que nunca desaparece.

Ese brillo que siempre me motiva a seguir a delante, apoyándome…

 _/ — ¡No te rindas Kaito! /_

No importa cuanto trate de alejarte…

 **(1)** _/ — ¡No traten de ponerse de pie! No podrán ganarme._

— _¡¿Por qué te levantas!? ¿Por qué no me dejas solo?/_

Siempre vuelves y me apoyas, pensando en mí…

 _/ — ¡¿Cómo podría dejarte solo?!/_

A pesar de estar herido o en una situación mala, te levantas y abres tu corazón…

 _/ — ¡Entonces descarga toda tu ira y tristeza en mi! ¡Puedo soportarlo! /_

Ese día lloraste por mí…

 _/ —Si vas a lastimarte… ¡Entonces me lastimaré junto a ti Kaito!/_

Siempre pedí que en algún momento de mi vida llegara paz, quién lo diría, tú siendo alguien tan imprudente y efusivo, me la trajiste, gracias a ti, mi hermano esta a salvo, tú me devolviste las ganas de continuar con los duelos, me diste una razón para seguir adelante…

Tratas decirme algo pero no emites ningún sonido, desvías tu mirada, tomo tu mentón y te obligo a mirarme, te sonrojas.

—Kaito…—susurras, una corriente sacude mi cuerpo, ah… esa voz tan suave que dice mi nombre de manera tan dulce, quiero escucharla más y más—Y-yo…t-tú…—tartamudeas—n-nosotros…esto…n-no…

Te interrumpo con un beso, al principio te agitas pero prontamente te relajas, no quiero pensar que esto es un error, sé que son cinco años de diferencia pero no me importa… incluso si es "mal visto", si es contigo…

El beso se intensifica, nuestras lenguas juegan enredándose una con la otra, creo que comienzas a ganar experiencia en esto, mis manos viajan por tu cuerpo, la ropa me estorba, retiro tu chaleco, no dices nada, el sonido de nuestras bocas se hace más fuerte, muerdo tu labio y lanzas una queja, subo tu playera para dejar expuesto tu pecho.

— ¡Mmm! —ahogas un gemido, mis dedos juegan con tus tetillas—Ahn…—mi lengua se pasea por tu pecho, reparto besos por toda esa piel acanelada, saboreando cada parte, mis labios llegan hasta esos pequeños botones rozados — ¡AH! —muerdo con cuidado una, mi lengua se ocupa de ella y mi mano izquierda juguetea con la otra, pequeñas quejas escapan de tu garganta, lentamente me incorporo, observo detalladamente tu pecho, sonrío al ver todas las marcas que he dejado, veo tu rostro, tienes tus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Oye…—me agacho y sigues sin mirarme—Yuma…—lentamente abres tus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas se asoman de ellos, mi corazón da un vuelco, creo que estoy siendo algo rudo, tu piel tiene marcas de mordidas y besos—siento las mordidas…—susurro en tu oído—pero es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan delicioso…—beso tu cuello con suavidad.

—Kaito…—jadeas, esto es malo, si dices mi nombre de esa manera…

Maldición, el calor de mi cuerpo me está sofocando, ah…este sentimiento va aumentando, te deseo…necesito tocarte, sentir tu cuerpo con el mío… te vuelvo a besar, mis manos se entretienen en tu pecho, me separo, un fino hilo de saliva sale de nuestras bocas, sigues jadeando, un sonrojo adorna tus mejillas y tus ojos brillan hermosamente.

Junto más nuestros cuerpos, me cuelo entre tus piernas, la excitación recorre mi cuerpo y veo que tú también te sientes igual, no puedo evitar sonreír levemente, me levanto un poco, bajo el cierre de mi abrigo para quitármelo, siento tu mirada rojiza sobre mí, el abrigo cae al suelo, retiro mi playera gris, mis luceros platinos ven a tus ojos rojos, los cuales aumentan su brillo.

…

Increíble…el cuerpo de Kaito es tan…atractivo, oh mi dios, mi corazón late como loco, no puedo despegar mis ojos de su pecho, el calor entre mis piernas me está matando. ¿Qué hago? Quiero tocarlo…

Tus labios muerden ligeramente mi cuello, poso mis manos sobre tu espalda, la toco lentamente, es tan suave y fuerte…detienes tus acciones un momento, con algo de temor acaricio toda tu espalda, nuestros rostros se encuentran, trago saliva, me acerco y beso tu cuello, te tensas un poco.

Me tomas de la cintura y cambias nuestras posiciones, la vergüenza me va a matar, me doy cuenta que estoy sentado en tus piernas. Tus manos tocan mi cadera, alzas mi playera, con timidez levanto mis brazos facilitándote la tarea, ahora ambos estamos en las mismas condiciones, mis ojos te ven fijamente, poco a poco bajo mi mirada hasta ver tu pecho desnudo.

Tomas mi mano con suavidad—Tócame—la posas sobre tu mejilla, la deslizas lentamente hasta que toque tu pecho, ahora siento toda mi cara roja, ¿alguien a muerto por tanta pena? Creo que voy a ser el primero, trago fuertemente saliva, suelto aire por la boca, trato de calmarme.

Paso la lengua por mis labios, remojándolos, me acerco y doy un leve beso en tu cuello, giras tu cabeza para darme más espacio, no se que hacer realmente, muerdo ligeramente.

—Hnn…—woah…haces un pequeño sonido, muerdo y chupo con un poco más de fuerza, me atrevo a pasar mi lengua por tu piel, me incorporo, veo una pequeña marca en tu cuello.

Empezamos otro beso, tímidamente coloco mis manos sobre tus hombros, tus manos acarician mi vientre, las deslizas, escucho el sonido metálico de mi cinturón, mi corazón golpea violentamente mi pecho, ¿Qué hago? Si te dejo continuar…no, si me dejo llevar…

 _ **Nuestra realidad es inconfundible.**_

 _ **Si nos tocamos, se que nunca podremos volver atrás.**_

…

Tus manos detienen a las mías, cortas el beso y agachas tu cabeza.

—N-no…—niegas con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…—haces una pausa—e-esta mal…—cierras tus ojos.

Con suavidad rozo tu mejilla, abres tus ojos y me miras, aquellos luceros rojos brillan intensamente por tus ganas de llorar.

—D-debemos parar—susurras—Es lo mejor…

—No—contesto.

— ¡Pero! —tu agarre en mis hombros se hace más fuerte—Tú y yo…nosotros…no podemos—niegas varias veces con la cabeza— ¡Esta ma-

Te silencio con un beso, mis labios se mueven lentamente sobre los tuyos, tan suaves y dulces, no me cansare de probarlos, me separo, quedo a escasos centímetros de tu boca.

—No lo digas—hablo sobre tus labios.

—Kaito… pero…tú…—tu voz se quiebra, cierras tus ojos, tratas de impedir que lágrimas salgan de ellos—si mi hermana se entera…

—Yuma, mírame—me obedeces, veo directo aquellas iris rojas— no me importa lo que digan, ni mi padre, ni tu hermana, por eso estoy aquí contigo.

—…—me ves con duda.

—Eres importante para mí—reanudo la tarea de desabrochar tu cinturón—también lo deseas ¿verdad? —bajo la cremallera de tu pantalón—no quieres que pare—sin previo aviso introduzco mi mano.

— ¡Anh! —te sonrojas violentamente, tus piernas tiemblan—e-espe…no…Kait… ¡Ah! —ignoro tus quejas, mis dedos acarician toda tú parte íntima, suben y bajan, poco a poco aumento la velocidad—n-no…para…s-se siente…—te tensas bruscamente—n-no p-puedo—jadeas más rápido, tus uñas se clavan en mis hombros pero no le doy importancia al dolor— ¡Ahh! —hechas para atrás tu cabeza, un espasmo recorre tu espalda.

—Te corriste—sonrío sutilmente.

Respiras agitadamente, pequeñas lágrimas se asoman del rabillo de tus ojos, me doy cuenta que yo también estoy jadeando, mi pantalón se siente incómodo, desabrocho mi cinturón, libero mi erección, quiero escuchar nuevamente tus gemidos, junto ambos miembros, mi mano los acaricia, das un brinco por la sorpresa.

— ¡Espe…Ah!

—Tú también—tomo tu mano y la coloco sobre ambos miembros, movimientos rápidos de arriba a bajo. Con mi mano libre te tomo del mentón, te obligo a que me beses.

Ahogas gemidos, nuestras lenguas juegan a fuera de nuestras bocas, mi corazón golpea con violencia mi pecho. ¿Cuántas veces he soñado esto? Tenerte así, tocarte, besarte…

—Estoy cerca—digo entre besos, el placer recorre todo mi cuerpo, suelto un pequeño gruñido, el líquido caliente de ambos cae en nuestras manos.

—Ah, ah…—jadeas, tu cabeza se deja caer en mi hombro.

— ¿Estas bien? —asientes lentamente, te separas y me ves a los ojos.

 _Ba-Thump!_ _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_

Tienes la cara roja hasta el punto que cubre tus orejas, de tu boca escure un fino hilo de saliva, jadeante, con el cabello desordenado y tus ojos…dios… brillan con intensidad, me quedo hipnotizado, cuanta suerte tengo de poder ver tan hermoso ser…

—Yuma…—colocas tu dedo índice sobre mi boca.

—Tengo miedo…—sueltas un suspiro—no dejo de pensar...que no es correcto…—tu voz tiembla—para ti… ¿no es un error?—aquellos ojos rojos brillan con deje de tristeza—no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estar aquí? sólo es un juego… —agachas la vista.

—No lo es—tomo tu mano que esta sobre mi boca y le doy un sutil beso—Siente…—llevo tu mano hasta colocarla sobre mi pecho.

 _Ba-Thump!_ _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_

—Tus latidos...

—Te das cuenta, también estoy nervioso—te veo fijamente a los ojos—no dejo de pensar en el futuro, en que nos depara…pero…de algo estoy seguro—sujeto con firmeza tu mano—no es un error, ni mucho menos un juego, yo estoy seguro de esto porque eres especial para mí.

—Kaito…—murmuras.

—Tus ojos me lo dicen todo, por la forma en que me ves, me deseas ¿no es así?—el color carmín en tu rostro aumenta—lo sabes, quieres que te toque—tu bochorno es tan grande que cubres tu rostro con ambas manos.

—Y-yo…e-eso…—tartamudeas—es por tu culpa—reprochas en tono infantil—c-cada vez que me tocas o me besas, mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente…—tragas saliva—y…s-se siente bien…

No puedo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa, te ves tan adorable, en verdad eres tan especial y único…

— ¿Mi culpa? —coloco mis manos sobre las tuyas—esa es mi frase, cada vez que dices mi nombre, cuando gimes, tus expresiones—retiro lentamente tus manos de tu rostro—únicamente me incitas a seguir—veo tu rostro pero no me ves a los ojos, tienes tu vista clavada en el suelo.

—E-eso…

—Es la primera vez que te tocan así cierto—susurro en tu oído, tiemblas—soy el primero—doy un suave beso en tu oreja—y eres el primero—me miras sorprendido, tomo una de tus manos y doy un suave beso en el dorso, te miro a los ojos—por ésta noche, no pensemos en nada ni en nadie, déjate llevar por mis besos y mis caricias, concéntrate en mí…en nosotros…

—En nosotros…—susurras.

—Hagamos el amor—digo con voz sedosa, desvías la mirada con inseguridad, balanceas tu cuerpo hacía mi, tus brazos me envuelven en un abrazo.

—Sí…

 _ **Así que está bien**_

 _ **Eres más importante que cualquier otra persona.**_

Unimos nuestras bocas en un húmedo beso, tus manos se enredan en mi cabello, ésta sensación…sólo tú puedes provocarla.

La falta de oxígeno nos obliga a separarnos, das un ligero beso en mi hombro, estiro mi cuello y te dejo continuar, trazas un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi pecho, veo tu sonrojo aumentar, con timidez besas y lames mi piel, vas descendiendo hasta que llegas a mi vientre.

El calor se apodera de mi rostro, sólo en mis sueños húmedos te he tenido así, con manos temblorosas bajas más mi pantalón, tocas mi miembro, lo acaricias lentamente, tu mano se mueve de arriba a bajo, mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada.

— ¿E-esta bien así? —tus ojos se fijan en mis expresiones. Mi pecho sube y baja por mi agitada respiración— ¿Se s-siente bien? —suenas tan inocente a pesar de estar haciendo algo así.

—S-sí—entrecierro mis ojos—Yuma, u-usa tu boca—digo entre jadeos.

Me ves unos segundos, agachas tú cabeza hasta estar a la altura de mi entrepierna, das un pequeño beso en la punta de mi erección, un escalofrío sacude mi cuerpo, tu pequeña lengua recorre toda mi parte íntima. Coloco mi mano sobre tu cabeza, la empujo hacia abajo para meter toda mi erección a tu boca.

— ¡Hnn! —suelto un leve gemido—Yuma…—chupas con algo de fuerza, dejo caer mi cabeza hacía atrás, mi mano acaricia tu cabeza, te indico que me gusta lo que haces, se siente tan bien, aumentas la velocidad, suelto un suspiro, tu boca es el paraíso, enredo mis dedos en tu cabello y jalo con un poco de fuerza, el calor se agolpa en todo mi vientre— ¡Ngh! —termino en tu boca y mi cuerpo tiembla gracias al reciente orgasmo.

Creo que lo has tragado, te incorporas, con el dorso de tu mano, limpias la comisura de tus labios, trato de regular mi respiración, mis labios forman una sutil sonrisa, noto la vergüenza en tu mirada, estiro mi mano para poder tocar tu cabeza, esos ojos rojos se posan en mí, sonríes con timidez.

— ¿E-estuvo bien? —preguntas con vergüenza.

Te jalo hacía mí, de un solo movimiento te tomo de la cintura y cambio nuestras posiciones, estoy arriba de ti.

—Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien—mis labios devoran de nuevo tu cuello, suspiros escapan de tu boca, bajo hasta llegar a tu vientre, te quito el pantalón lentamente, hago lo mismo con tu ropa interior, la vergüenza te invade y cierras tus piernas.

…

Esto es muy embarazoso, Kaito se encuentra **demasiado** abajo, tus manos separan mis piernas, lo sigo diciendo, voy a ser la primera persona que muera de vergüenza, no se que me apena más, si el hecho de que está entre mis piernas o lo que acabo de hacerle. Muerdo mi labio inferior, besas y muerdes mis muslos, me siento algo mareado, el calor es abochornante, son demasiadas sensaciones, pero, estoy feliz de estar contigo.

— ¡Amm! —no puedo evitarlo, esos bochornosos sonidos escapan de mis labios, acaricias mi miembro con movimientos lentos—Kaito…—suelto un suspiro, tus labios se van acercando más a mi entrepierna, puedo sentirlos, me tenso, tus labios se encuentran sobre mi… — ¡e-espera..! ¡n-no…Ahn! —arqueo mi espalda, tu boca…

Mi mano arruga la sábana blanca, esto es tan embarazoso, pero he de admitir que se siente…muy bien…no puedo evitarlo, más gemidos escapan de mi garganta, tú boca es tan cálida, aumentas el ritmo, siento un cosquilleo en mi vientre…esto es malo, tienes que detenerte o si no…

—Deten-te…—sujetas mi cadera, el placer es mucho—voy…voy a…—mi voz se corta, es demasiado, no puedo aguantar más…— ¡AH! —arqueo mi espalda, tiemblo, dejo caer mi cuerpo con pesadez sobre colchón, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente, alzas tu cabeza, tus ojos brillan de una manera que no se describir, relames tus labios.

Gateas hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi boca, llevo mis brazos detrás de tu cuello, acorto la distancia, siento tus manos abrazar mi cintura, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos juntado nuestros labios.

 _ **Con la ansiedad llego el amanecer y me puse a llorar**_

 _ **"Esta bien" susurraste, tú también ¿estabas llorando?**_

Los sonidos inundan la habitación, sólo somos nosotros dos en la oscuridad, el brillo de la luna es la única fuente de luz, ella será el único testigo de esta noche, piel con piel, entregándose al deseo…

A pesar de que mi mente piense que es un error, que la razón me diga que hago mal, que sienta temor por el futuro, mi corazón esta feliz, feliz de estar contigo, de entregarte mi primera vez, incluso si es un pecado, no me arrepiento…

Me aferró mas al beso que compartimos, quiero sentirte, guardar en mi memoria tus caricias, tu rostro, tus manos recorrer mi piel, todo. Tus manos separan más mis piernas, con cada toque mi piel arde, cada caricia es tan gentil…

Es gracioso, alguien nunca pensaría que tus manos son cálidas y gentiles, ante el mundo has demostrado una personalidad fría y seria, pero sobre todo solitaria… sin amigos, sin compañeros, sólo eras tú y tu pequeño hermano.

 _/ —Yo le vendí mi alma al diablo para curar a mi hermano menor/._

Ese día tus ojos se veían tristes…

 _/ —Por favor Yuma, ayuda a mi hermano mayor/._

Haruto me pidió ese favor, el confió en mi para que te ayudara, aunque la verdad no necesitaba pedirlo, cuando vi aquella foto de ustedes juntos, mi corazón se agito de sobremanera, verte sonreír así… ver esos hermosos ojos color plata brillar con gentileza…

Mi corazón me lo dijo, debía ayudarte, no sólo quería que tu hermano y tú estuvieran juntos de nuevo, si no también quería ver al verdadero tú…

Puede que no cambiaras mucho tras terminar el torneo, pero dejaste de esconderte en esa coraza fría y solitaria, gracias a eso puedo ver mejor quien eres, pero… a pesar de conocernos por un buen tiempo, nunca has sonreído como en aquella foto…

Incluso cuando tu hermano está junto a ti, no has sonreído de esa manera, ¿Por qué será? Quiero saber que es lo que te impide sonreír así…yo…más que nada, quiero verla, ver esa sonrisa llena de felicidad…sonreírme a mí…

 _ **Quiero abrazarte porque quiero asegurarte**_

 _ **y dejar de pensar que esto es un error.**_

Tu mano acaricia mis piernas, algo acaricia mí…

— ¡AH!—arqueo mi espalda, mis dedos estrujan con fuerza la sábana, tu dedo…está en mi interior, se siente extraño e incómodo— ¡AHM! —lo mueves en círculos, das pequeños besos en mi hombro, aceleras el ritmo, mi respiración es agitada, cierro mis ojos y los aprieto con fuerza—¡Ahh!—otra queja escapa de mi boca, metiste otro dedo, el calor es abrumante, no se si pueda aguantar, me duele pero en cierta parte se siente…bien.

¿Es normal esto? Abro un poco mis ojos, mi vista se nubla, llevo mis manos a tus hombros, mi corazón late como si fuera a salirse—K-Kai...to—digo entre jadeos, metes un tercer dedo— ¡Mmm! —rasguño parte de tus hombros, lanzas gruñido de dolor—l-lo s-siento—apenas mi voz sale.

—Esta bien—tu voz es calmada—te duele, es algo normal, siento lastimarte—tus labios rozan sutilmente los míos—relájate y separa más tus piernas—respiro hondo, aumentas la velocidad, trato de suspirar para ahogar más gemidos.

— ¡Ahn! —tu mano libre vuelve a acariciar mi miembro, me siento algo mareado, el calor es sofocante, veo borroso por culpa de las lágrimas retenidas.

Suelto un suspiro, tus dedos abandonan mi cuerpo, tus manos se deslizan con lentitud y ternura por mis piernas, las separas, volteo para poder verte, ya no puedo ruborizarme más, mi piel ya había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento, estas entre mis piernas…

—Ah…—todo mi cuerpo se tensa, puedo sentir tu…

...

Tengo que controlarme, mi cuerpo se siente demasiado caliente, debo mantener la cordura, no quiero lastimarte, acomodo tus piernas para que queden a mis costados, las sujeto desde abajo, trago un poco de saliva, acerco mi erección a tu entrada, mi corazón esta latiendo como loco, para ser sincero me siento nervioso…

Muevo mi cuerpo hacía el frente, comienzo a entrar en ti.

— ¡AH...! —sueltas un grito ahogado, arqueas un poco tu espalda al sentir mi invasión.

El calor es abrumador, mi respiración se agita cada vez más y más, tu interior me quema, se siente tan bien. Continúo empujando, esta vez con más rapidez, mis uñas se clavan en tu piel.

—Es-espera…—dices débilmente—d-duele…—tu mano se aferra a la sábana, cierras tus ojos y los mantienes fuertemente apretados.

El sudor corre por mi cuello, estoy jadeando, ah… quema…quiero hacerte mío… quiero marcarte, reclamarte como mi propiedad, me adentro con más rapidez, ya casi esta todo adentro…

—Kaito…—me quedo quieto un momento, das pequeños brincos, tu respiración esta más agitada que antes, estas sollozando…

—Yuma—me acerco para verte mejor.

Lágrimas se asoman de tus ojos cerrados, los abres lentamente, siento un golpe en mi pecho, gotas saladas recorren tus mejillas, giras tu cabeza para verme, esos ojos que me gustan mirar brillan gracias al llanto.

Me acerco para besar tu rostro, mejillas, ojos, nariz, retiro tus lágrimas con mis labios, puedo degustar lo salado de ellas.

Susurré en tu oído, tu llanto se detiene, me separo y te veo a los ojos, brillan de manera especial, tan hermosa, me sonríes, tu mano se posa en mi mejilla, la acaricias gentilmente, disfruto de esa calidez que emanas. Mis labios tocan los tuyos, el beso se vuelve apasionado, tus manos se colocan atrás de mi cuello. Sujeto firmemente tus caderas, de una sola estocada entro en ti al mismo tiempo rasguñas mi espalda, ahogo un quejido, me alejo, ambos jadeamos fuertemente.

— ¿Te lastime? —digo algo preocupado.

—E-estoy b-bien…—tu cuerpo tiembla de manera algo violenta

—Tranquilo—beso con suavidad tu frente—regula tu respiración con la mía—junto nuestras frentes, poco a poco sincronizas tu respiración con la mía.

Con el suficiente autocontrol me obligo a mantenerme quieto, espero a que te acostumbres a mi, mis ojos escanean tu rostro, cada facción, cada expresión, quiero grabarlas en mi mente.

Tus ojos ven a los míos, me sonríes, siento un palpitar descontrolado, no se si es el tuyo ó el mío, no importa en realidad, estar así contigo, verte de esta manera, tenerte entre mis brazos…me hace feliz…

¿Puedo ser feliz? Después de lo que he hecho, de lo que ha pasado… ¿Merezco tenerte? Tener a tan hermosa persona, que se preocupa por mí, que esta conmigo apoyándome, sonriéndome, cuidándome… ¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien como yo…?

—Kaito—tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos, mantienes tu sonrisa, tus ojos parecen dos bellos rubíes, tan radiantes.

Me quedo sin aliento, ¿Cuánta belleza puede haber en una persona? Simplemente me dejas hipnotizado, desde la manera en que actúas, en como expresas tus emociones, en esa torpeza, poco a poco, sin darme cuenta… terminé amándolas…yo desde hace tiempo lo supe…

Una de tus manos se desliza hacia mi mejilla, la acaricias, tan sutil, llena de ternura… me acercas a ti, me besas, abro mis ojos con un poco de sorpresa, tus labios se mueven lentamente, un beso inocente y gentil…justo como tú… cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar...

Con un simple beso haces que mi corazón se sienta en paz, con un gesto tan inocente puedo sentir tus sentimientos, ahora lo sé con seguridad.

 _ **Esto es amor…**_

 _ **Quiero volver a pintarte con un beso.**_

 _ **Quiero ahogarme en un momento de fascinación hasta intoxicar**_

 _ **Y atráeme como imán**_

Nos separamos lentamente, mi mano libre acaricia tu pierna hasta llegar a tu cadera.

— ¿Puedo?

Tan solo asientes con la cabeza, tomo tus caderas con suavidad y comienzo a moverme, un ritmo tranquilo, de tu boca escapan pequeños gemidos, acaricias mi espalda buscando más contacto, trato de no moverme tan brusco, pero creo que me será imposible, tu respiración choca contra mi pecho.

—Yuma…—acelero el ritmo de mis caderas, gimes con más fuerza, beso y muerdo tu cuello, dejo nuevas marcas que señalan que eres de mi propiedad, mis labios suben hasta tocar los tuyos, mi lengua entra a esa dulce boca que ya es mía, los gemidos se ahogan entre nuestras bocas.

La calidez de tu cuerpo, tan caliente, tan apasionado, quiero fundirme en esto una y otra vez, así me aleje de ti, no olvidare esta noche…

El sonido de la cama rechinar, jadeos, el ruido de nuestros besos, cada vez que te embisto rasguñas mi espalda pero no me importa, quiero todo de ti, quiero marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo, hacerte recordar que eres mío, que solo yo he tenido este privilegio de tocarte, me perteneces y yo te pertenezco.

— ¡Kaito! —me encanta escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios.

—Yuma—tus piernas se enredan alrededor de mi cintura, más rápido, más profundo, sólo así me sentirás, de esta manera no pensaremos en nada, solo en nosotros dos.

 _ **Incluso su algún día nos alejamos, nos volveremos a conocer.**_

 _ **Te he tocado, no podremos volver a tras.**_

Te tomo de la cadera para cambiar la posición, te cargo para que quedes sentado sobre mi.

— ¡Ah! —colocas tus manos sobre mis hombros—e-estas muy adentro…—dices entre jadeos.

—Se siente bien ¿verdad? —comienzo a moverme, sueltas un sonoro gemido, te acercas para unir de nueva cuenta nuestras bocas, mueves tus manos hacía mis mejillas, el vaivén de mis caderas aumenta, alzo mi mano para tomar la tuya, las entrelazamos, tus gemidos son más sonoros, sin darte cuenta o tal vez sí, mueves tus caderas al ritmo de mis embestidas.

El agarre de tu mano se hace más fuerte, la otra se enreda en mi cabello, llevo mi mano libre en medio de nosotros, tomo tu erección para estimularte, te separas, no puedes controlar el volumen de tus gemidos.

—K-Kaito… ¡ya n-no puedo…! ¡voy a…!

—Y-yo también…j-juntos…—siento caliente mi vientre, estoy cerca de venirme.

No quiero que esto acabe… cuando terminemos… volveré a mi realidad, yo…

 _«Quiero que esta noche dure para siempre…»_

Un solo gemido inunda el cuarto, me vine en tu interior y te has corrido entre nuestros vientres.

Dejas caer tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, jadeas fuertemente, tratas de recuperar el aliento mi mano acaricia la tuya, al igual que tú, trato de calmar mi respiración, pequeños espasmos recorren tu espalda, ninguno dice nada.

—Kaito…—rompes el silencio.

—Shh, no digas nada—rozo sutilmente tu cintura.

—Pero…—tu voz se quiebra.

—Lo se, yo tampoco quiero volver a la realidad—te empujo con suavidad, al chocar nuestras miradas tus ojos brillan con tristeza, alzo tu mano y doy un beso en ella—Yuma, prométeme una cosa—miro fijamente aquellas iris rojas.

— ¿Qué? —tu mano libre da sutiles caricias a mi mejilla.

—No olvides esta noche.

—No lo haré, nunca la olvidaría—me sonríes—te esperaré.

—Gracias—mi corazón se siente tranquilo, no tienes idea de cómo me haces tan feliz, mis labios se curvean dejando ver una sonrisa.

 _ **Doy gracias por tenerte en mi vida…**_

…

 _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_

Kaito… me esta sonriendo…esa sonrisa que siempre he querido ver…no puedo evitarlo, mis lágrimas me traicionan, sin dudar te abrazo, siento tus manos sobre mi espalda, la acaricias suavemente, las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas.

Aunque te alejes, siempre estaré para ti, no importa el tiempo que tardes, cuando vuelvas…aquí estaré, no sabes cuan feliz me haces ahora que puedo ver tu verdadera sonrisa…

Acaricias mi mejilla, me separo del abrazo, me besas, uno tierno y suave, seguimos el beso un rato, siento tu peso sobre mí, caemos en la cama, nuevamente quedas arriba de mi, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, nuestro alrededor deja de importar, sólo besos y caricias…

Te recuestas a mi lado, tus brazos me envuelven en un cálido abrazo, me acomodo sobre tu pecho, el cansancio me invade, tu mano acaricia mi cabeza, tan gentil… mis párpados se hacen pesados, tengo sueño…cierro mis ojos y caigo en brazos de Mofeo.

 _ **~~~~~Photonshipping:KaitoxYuma~~~~~**_

Siento los rayos del sol en mi cara, gruño, me revuelco entre las sábanas, poco a poco abro mis ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar mi vista, lentamente me incorporo, mi vista recorre toda la habitación. Estoy solo.

Suelto un suspiro, me muevo para sentarme a la orilla, lanzo un pequeño quejido, mis caderas duele, no puedo evitar ruborizarme. Deslizo mi mano por el colchón, enfoco mi vista al otro lado de la cama.

—Esto es…—me sorprendo—tu gabardina…—mis dedos la acarician, la tomo como si de un objeto de cristal se tratase, la llevo hasta mi pecho, la sujeto con fuerza, me dejo caer sobre la cama.

Sonrío de manera melancólica, no quisiste despertarme y no te culpo, para los dos hubiera sido muy doloroso, sabía que te tendrías que ir de la ciudad, no se sabe con exactitud cuando volverías, y yo no quería ser un obstáculo para ti, tú y **(2)** Luna seguirán con sus investigaciones sobre la búsqueda de energía de otros mundos. Para así poder ayudar a las personas.

 _ **Así que esta bien.**_

 _ **Eres más importante que cualquier otra persona.**_

Mi corazón late feliz, mi mente esta tranquila, aunque estés lejos…sé que volverás, no importa cuánto tardes, te estaré esperando, y cuando vuelvas estoy seguro que enfrentaremos las adversidades, lo sé, porque estoy seguro de algo…

 _/—Te amo…/._

—Yo también te amo, Kaito.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **¡Aquí termina este one-shot! ¿Les gustó? ¡dejen sus reviews por favor!**

 **(1) Esos pequeños recuerdos de diálogos, en verdad eso dicen, es parte del manga de YGO Zexal, todo esta igualito, no alteré nada, en verdad Yuma le dijo eso 7w7 ¡Punto para las Photonshippers! No miento pueden buscarlo, la pelea contra Kaito y Yuma, entre el Rank 37 al 39 si no mal recuerdo.**

 **(2) Luna, es un personaje del manga, así es, Río no existe, ella trabajaba para el Dr. Faker.**

 **Les recomiendo mucho el manga de YGO Zexal, ahí hay más interacción entre Yuma y Kaito *corazones alrededor***

 **Espero que disfrutaran su lectura, así como yo disfruté escribirla.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
